In an effort to broaden the base of preclinical aspects of AIDS research, it was determined that a Basic Research & Development Program Coordinating Center should be established. The purpose of this contract is to provide critical services to support BRDP research and developmental activities. Specific objectives of this contract are as follows: Provide management and administrative support in the form of preparing and updating a standard operating procedures manual as a guide for managing the contract, establishing and maintaining files, and assisting with large mailings. Provide document preparation on general subjects, such as vaccines and drug discovery and development, as well as on more specific subjects, such as research updates on gp120, viral genes and gene products, ribozymes, etc. Acquire and maintain management information systems for activities typically associated with an extramural activities program at the NIH, such as grants and contract management, report generation, development of new programs and initiatives, and monitoring results and achievements of program activities. The contractor will provide data entry and tracking of the progress of drugs and vaccines, analyze data base information in order to provide BRDP staff with current tracking status, and conduct literature and data base searches. Acquisition of antiinfective agents which may be effective against opportunistic infections (OI's) associated with AIDS. Provide site-visits and meetings support to BRDP-supported grantees, contractors, and to pharmaceutical companies, and to meetings of fewer than 30 attendees.